


No Strings Attached

by Ryalene



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: Kevin takes a run in Fox Forest.





	No Strings Attached

It had been a while since Kevin had been to Fox Forest. In fact, he didn’t think he’d been there since Moose got shot. The thought sent a shiver down his back, yet he kept going. 

Over the bridge and onto the path that led through the trees. 

His dad would kill him if he knew Kevin was there. But the teenage boy didn’t let that stop him.

Sweat was just starting to gather on his forehead when he spotted him.

The other man was leaning casually against a tree, giving Kevin that look. The look which meant he wanted Kevin. 

Slowing down from his jog, Kevin moved towards the other man. 

“Hey,” he greeted Kevin. 

“Hey yourself,” Kevin greeted him back. 

Kevin took charge, heading into the forest without saying another word. Away from the path where they could be seen by oblivious joggers and older people walking their dogs. 

Most people in Riverdale knew of what usually went down in Fox Forest and many opted for other routes. But Kevin didn’t want to take any chances. 

Once deeming them far enough away from the path, the other man pushed Kevin up against a tree, surprisingly careful as he did so. Leaning in close to Kevin, the man looked at him with hunger in his eyes, and it sent a shiver down Kevin’s spine. 

Within a few seconds, Kevin felt soft lips on his, and a strong hand in his hair. 

Giving back as good as he got, Kevin kissed the man hard. 

The man groaned and pulled Kevin closer by the hip. “You’re so hot,” the man breathed out. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Kevin answered in between kissing, running his hand appreciatingly down the man’s back, coming to rest in the back pocket of his jeans.

Things got heated between them, the man running his hands everywhere over Kevin he could reach. In response, Kevin moaned and held onto the back of the man’s neck not wanting to let him pull back. 

This was exciting. Kevin had forgotten the thrill of coming here, of meeting a guy and getting straight down to business. Most of the time, it was romance he wanted. Someone to love and to love him back. But this, this was raw and only about pleasure. 

Kevin had grown semi-hard in his pants, and from what he could tell, so had his companion. 

“Damn, Kev,” his companion breathed out as Kevin started moving his hips against him.

Stopping and pulling back a bit, Kevin gave a pointed look at the other man. Seeming to understand, the other man had the decency to look embarrassed for a moment.

Wanting to make up for it, he pulled Kevin in again, and with strong arms, picked him up and pushed him against the tree. Kevin’s legs wrapped around his waist, and both of them groaned at the feeling of their hips aligning, giving much needed pressure. 

Eventually, it was Kevin that broke character. His companion was nibbling along Kevin’s neck, strong arms holding him up, and a hard appendage in his pants was begging for Kevin to help it out. “Thank you, Moose,” he breath.

“Hmm?” Moose let Kevin down on the ground again, confused. 

“Thank you, for letting me have this. This… crazy fantasy,” Kevin sighed. 

Most people would call him crazy, having these fantasies of hook-ups in Fox Forest, despite having a loving boyfriend. And Kevin loved Moose, he honestly did. And he wouldn’t trade Moose for anyone. But there was something about the thrill of going into the forest, looking for someone to have a little fun with, no strings attached. 

And Kevin had felt a little bad when he suggested it to his boyfriend, them going here separately and finding each other, as if they were strangers. 

“It’s not crazy,” Moose told him softly. His large hand reached for Kevin’s, giving it a small squeeze, and he offered a half smile at the dark-haired man. 

Kevin huffed. “It is. A little.”

“Maybe a little,” Moose agreed finally. “But I’d do anything for you, you know.” 

Even go along with Kevin’s weird idea, pretending to both be out for a hook-up in the town’s known cruising area. 

“And now you owe me, you know. I want to see you in those speedos,” Moose told him cheekily. 

Swimming team season was coming up, and the thought of Kevin in speedos had been on Moose’s mind many nights. 

Kevin let out a soft laugh, nudging the side of his boyfriend. “Let’s go home to mine. Dad’s out on a night shift tonight…” He let the suggestion hang in the air as they started walking in the direction of the Keller’s house, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a writing project for December, and this is just a little taste of it. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, I haven't been writing a lot the past year, and it's been forever since I've shared any of my writing with anyone.


End file.
